Chara's Background
by Calebc876
Summary: This is a break off from my other Fanfic. It will follow the background of Chara and what they went through before falling


**So this is just going to be the journey of Chara, from before she fell all the way to when she shows herself in my other Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like this, kids like me. Should be burning in hell. At least thats what everyone told me, because i was the demon that came when her name was called, I'm Chara. I was the towns scapegoat, they had a tradition were once every ten years any baby born in my town would be blamed for anything that happened. Unfortunately i was born that day and ever since then, when something bad happens in this town i am the one blamed.

"Hey Chara what are you doing." thankfully a few people ignored all of that and became your friends.

"Oh hey guys, not much just a bit deep in thought."

"You know you shouldn't do that, you get a bit scary afterwards."

"Yeah I know Jerry. don't need to remind me." Jerry was one of the first people to become a friend

"You ok, you don't look like you usually do."

"I'm fine Cameron, i look like this after thinking of a few things. Don't worry." Cameron only just became my friend, he hadn't seen me after going into a deep thought

"Yeah Cammy, She's fine just ignore it. So you wanna come down the street, we're gonna go get some lunch." Sarah always wanted to take me down the street, she hated seeing me like this.

"No thanks, you know if i go down they wont sell any of us anything." it was true, the towns people hated me because I were the scapegoat. Even My parents blame me for a lot of the things that go wrong... And that ends in a really bad way.

"Ok then, you want us to bring you anything back." Sarah always offered and I always answered in the same way

"No thanks i think i'm just gonna go for a walk by myself."

"Ok then, maybe we'll see you later." Cam started to walk off. That word always gave you the chills. Maybe. Maybe I could finally do it, or maybe I would be to scared again.

"Yeah, ok guys you have fun." I started to walk home from the park, My house was about 5 minutes away so it wouldn't be to bad. While I was walking people always looked at me, like I was gonna commit a crime. i've never even had a thought about it until a few days ago. Maybe if they wanted me to commit a crime i would. But today wasn't that day. Today i had a different plan. Today I was finally going to do it. I got back home, unfortunately my mother was still here

"Where have you been, i said 10 minutes outside you were gone for nearly an hour. Now i'm going to be late for my business meeting" she was really pissed

"Well sorry for fucking up your life, i saw some friends and they stopped me for a bit." I covered my mouth, i had now broken two rules in this house, swearing was never tolerated and severely punished.

"Thats it, you deserve this." she grabbed me and threw me into my room and locked the door, from downstairs i could hear a drawer being opened and something pulled out. I knew what was coming next. My Mum unlocked the door and walked in, locking it again with the only key. She held a knife in her hand

"You know the punishment for breaking rules now come here." you started to shake

"n-no" she just looked at me.

"Are you disobeying me, thats another rule you've broken today." she came up to me and grabbed my hand but i shook out of her grip.  
"Come here now!" she punched me in the face, nearly knocking me out. I fell on the ground and she pinned me down.

"So 20 for staying out late, 30 for not obeying me and 50 for swearing," she rolled up the sleeve on my jumper and got ready to start cutting.

"Please don't i'm sorry. Please stop." she had started, I knew begging wouldn't do anything.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty." She took a small break to shift her balance so she wasn't uncomfortable while she punished me.

"Ok were were we. Oh thats right. Twenty one, twenty two, twenty three, twenty four, twenty fi-"that was when I blacked out. maybe today I would die of blood loss, more than likely not, I never did before so why would I today.

"hey you ok." I'd started to wake up, a blurry face was in front of me.

"W-what happened." Memories flooded back from before you passed out, cuts went all up both of your arms. It was gonna take a lot to cover these from everyone. it was my Dad, he didn't treat me like my mother did, while to the town i was the demon that came when called, to my Dad i was his little girl.

"Come on you need to go to hospital." he tried to pick me up but I stopped him

"No. I'm fine jus-just leave me alone" He hated leaving me like this, it wasn't the first time it happened but he learnt to leave me alone when i said to.

"Ok, call out to me if you need anything."

"Ok". he left and closed the door, i Laid there for another hour or two before i feel back asleep. That was the best time, when you were sleeping you were free from everyone.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow i'll be free from everyone."

* * *

 **Well thats the first Chapter, hope you enjoyed and i'll see you next Chapter**


End file.
